


Loose and Easy (4-part story)

by brownskinsugarplum76



Series: Joyce_and_Robert [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Backstage, British, Concerts, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Nudity, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: 1977 Robert spends his concert downtime--and evening--with a security guard who decides to break the rules.Check out my story A New Start for a Robert and Joyce reunion in the 1990s!





	1. Chapter 1

_At least the concert has gone off without a hitch so far,_ Joyce thought. Because zealous fans had trashed a concert arena in another town while waiting to buy tickets, she and the other guards were on alert here, but in reality there were just thousands of people enjoying the spectacle of the wildly popular British group, too transfixed to cause mayhem.

_The worst part about working this concert has to be it going on for hours._ Three hours of lunacy was what the lead singer had promised during a moment of coy banter with the audience.

Joyce’s shift had her standing at the front of the venue, and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. She had attended one of their concerts before, but her seat wasn’t this close to the front. _I see why these girls are doing anything and everything to get his attention_ , she thought, thoroughly enjoying the view from her vantage point.

She was halfheartedly scanning for trouble in the crowd but looking at him in earnest. His body, which had transformed from willowy to bigger in all the right places over the course of the band’s existence, glistened with tangible signs of the energy, the heat, that he and his 3 rowdy co-conspirators brought to the night’s events. He effortlessly stalked his patch of the stage, shimmying, hip swiveling, passionately flailing his arms and arching his back when the palpable, electric current of the band’s spirit became too much for him.

_So tasty._ Her eyes hungrily lapped up the fine details of every inch of him, from curly head to white snakeskin booted toe. It was hard not to stare at him and his orgasmic enthusiasm, despite there being world-class musicians present who also were performing with equal parts skill and abandon, like it was their last concert, like they did every night.

She locked eyes with him on more than one occasion, and he kept his gaze on her for what seemed like an interminable amount of time. Each time she felt flushed and intoxicated. _If this is his eye-fucking, what must the real deal be like?_ She considered that possibility for a minute, eyes still on him. _Who am I kidding about surveillance?_ she caught herself and realized where her priorities really were tonight.

“Hey, Joyce, why don’t you go take your break now?” asked Rich, her boss, tapping her on her shoulder and breaking her concentration.

“Sure, Rich. Thanks.” She slowly wound through the crowd to the series of doorways and the lengthy stretch of hallway that would be a hotbed of excitement and last-ditch hookup attempts for the vast audience in a couple of hours. She hoped there was an once of seduction that the singer could see in her walk and the shape of her body as she made her way out, but she was enrobed in the drab polyester uniform that was required for the guards and did the best she could.

She procured a cigarette and a lighter from her locker in the back and proceeded to smoke in the hall. Moments later, he, the singer, emerged from the stage area. The sound of thunderous drums and his disappearance from the stage meant it was time for “Moby Dick,” which meant he would have a lot of time on his hands.

He recognized Joyce and smiled with satisfaction, striding confidently toward her on long, strong legs that were hugged unmercifully by skin-tight gold pants. “My personal bodyguard!” he said by way of a greeting and flashed his million-dollar smile.

_Where do I sign up for tending to that body?_

His fully open rayon shirt trailed behind him as he stalked her way, chest forward, an assured lion of a man with a beautiful, thick mane of hair to round out that leonine image.

She was hypnotized by the louche swing of his hips, which was clearly a show for her, the strip of waistband on those wonderful pants that was flush to his toned, tanned stomach, and then, of course, that ripe bulge of his that strained the clingy, satiny pants to their limits.

_One of those nights for him, I guess. I think I know how that feels right now… I can’t take it, being this close to him…_

“I’d kill for one of those.” He gracefully swept his lush curtain of hair from his eyes and looked in Joyce’s direction. She couldn’t tell if his powerful beam of desire was for her, or a cigarette, or both.

“I can’t have you killing anybody when the show must go on,” said Joyce. “I’m not just your bodyguard, you know.” She grinned and passed the cigarette his way.

He leaned against the wall while he smoked. “I’m glad you’ve been enjoying the show,” he said with a wink, back to holding her gaze for an extra long time again, then switching to eyeing her light brown skin and assortment of curves with the look of a hungry man ready to devour the best meal of his life.

_If you only knew how much I’ve enjoyed it…_

“The ocean of fans seems to be on its best behavior tonight, eh?” he continued.

Joyce returned a smile as her heart started beating faster in her chest. “It’s amazing. Everyone here is so into the music, into the energy of what you all are doing. I’m glad I had the opportunity to cover this concert, although I wish I could just enjoy it like a regular fan. I saw a show on your last tour, and it’s still the best concert I’ve ever seen.”

“The energy does feel good tonight.” He returned the cigarette to her. ”It’s made me feel loose and easy. Join me for a drink?” he asked, jerking his head to the side toward the dressing room.

The spoken request was harmless enough, but between them was the tangible air of where they both hoped things would go.

_I’m probably already impaired by all that weed smoke,_ she thought–the guards were never fast enough to catch the many culprits–so she nodded her yes to a drink and smiled.

She crushed the cigarette, and he led her to the dressing room a few paces away. It was one fairly empty room with a fold-out table lined with bottles of various kinds of beers and spirits for the band. He picked up a vodka bottle and took a swig.

“Here you go.” He moved closer. Under the scent of the recent cigarette she smelled a mix of sweat and sandalwood on him, and it made her even weaker. She took a drink.

He moved behind her and put his large, bejeweled hands on her shoulders. “Bonzo is a little frisky tonight, so I think I have quite a bit of time to spare. Care to keep me company, so I don’t get bored?” he asked, his soft, melodious voice a devilish seduction in her ear that made her dizzy.

_I can help you out, for sure._

Some critics called the lengthy jam explorations of his band an excessive indulgence, but Joyce called them a blessing in that moment. She faced him, smiled, and traced a finger down his chest. “I’m sure we could find something interesting to do together.”

She took a healthy swig of the bottle’s contents and then another, fully nervous to abandon her post for him, but in no time she started feeling more relaxed.

He watched, intrigued, as she took off her hat and took her hair out of the bun she wore for work and shook it loose. “That’s more like it.” He ran his fingers through her hair before tracing her full lips with a finger and then following up with an exploratory kiss.

“I hear you’re into blow jobs back here, but in case that might be boring, I’d like to propose something else.” She winked and unbuttoned some buttons on her shirt, and then some more, until her shirt was as open as his.  
He took it off of her and promptly unhooked and removed her front-closure bra as well, freeing her full breasts. “I’m not bored at all now,” he said, his open smile taking on a wolfish meaning.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth while he rolled the other in his fingers. “Mmmmm,” she intoned, as she enjoyed the heightening sensations in her body and forgot that her break was ending.

She kissed him some more, entwining her fingers in his hair and gently pushing him toward her to better unify their mouths and tongues. Then she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he took care of the rest.

He stood before her completely naked, truly a “golden god,” with his body a uniform warm bronze tone. But more importantly, in an instant, she could confirm all the rumors whispered in the concert hall about him being breathtakingly well hung.

She peeled off the remainder of her clothes.

“I’d really love to savor this–and maybe we can, after the show?–but I know time is short for both of us. Let’s have a bit of fun now.” He kissed her hard, jolting her further into the mood. She yielded to the fantasy come to life with a contented moan while they both made a quick exploration of each other’s bodies with frantic caresses.

“So hard,” she murmured, grasping his cock. “I need it now.” _Partly because I really do, but partly because who knows which band members or crew could show up back here?_ She walked over to the table with all the bottles, braced her hands on the table, and bent over.

“Great idea, love.” Knowing she was prepared to receive him, he entered her from behind. He was not disappointed. “You weren’t lying about enjoying the show, it seems. So wet.”

She savored a delicious sensation of complete fullness inside that she had never felt before. He gripped her waist tightly, and their insistent thrusting began to rattle the bottles on the table.

They moved with good chemistry. She delighted in the thump and sting of his balls hitting her pussy. “Oh, Robert, don’t stop.”

“Mmm, we will have to meet up again after the concert, ” he sighed. And then he lost his words.

She was worried that his primal screams and grunts would affect what the audience heard from him after the drum solo, but she delighted in this raw performance he was giving for her, an audience of one.

She matched his enthusiasm and desire. A nearly empty bottle toppled over the edge of the table. She lost herself in the wild, breakneck rhythm and the energy swelling and building in her body, and she cried out, too, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

When he skipped a beat, and then another and became noiseless, shaking violently behind her, she knew that their sensual duet was coming to an end. Her body began to sympathetically shudder, as if the current of pleasure he was riding had leapt into her. And then everything exploded inside of her, too.

She stood, closed her eyes, and tried to compose herself. “Wow. Not boring, right?” _Rich will be furious about my absence, but it was worth it!_

“Not boring one bit, love,” he said, circling his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

She fought the urge to invite Robert to put the world on hold and lie down on the nearby couch. Instead, she settled for a kiss before starting to get dressed. He followed her lead, equally reluctant to have to put more time together on hold.

He sat down on the floor to get his shoes back on. “Can you come out to play with me after you finish here?”

“I’d love that, she said, twisting up her hair in front of a lighted mirror before donning her hat again. “I may have all the time in the world if I don’t get back to my post soon, though. Rich is going to kill me!” _What in the world can I use as an excuse? What will Rich believe?_

“Let me help you with that,” Robert said, joining her at the mirror to fluff his golden curls. “I must let someone know how brave, how good you were at breaking up that fight backstage. Remember?” He winked. “You have a gift for…diffusing tension that should be rewarded. We’ll go back together, and it will all work out.”

_A dirty mind, quick, clever thinking, a dose of compassion, a protective nature… I could get used to this_.

They exchanged a smile and, as they left the room, they nearly collided with a man in a 1977 tour shirt running their way. “Oh, good, you’re heading back,” he said to Robert. It’s almost time.”

“I’m on my way. Hey, before I go, can you make sure she can get back here after the show? The name’s Joyce.” He smiled that charming smile at her again. Joyce gave Robert a puzzled expression.

“You got it.”

Joyce and Robert were on the move in the hall. _How did he know my name?_ She was a little embarrassed that she hadn’t introduced herself before their episode. “My badge,” she said out loud, laughing.

“I have many talents–and I’d like to show you more of them–but clairvoyance isn’t on the list, I’m afraid. ” He joined along with her laughter as they continued to walk.

“Joyce, where the hell have you been?” Their connection was broken by Rich’s ire.

Robert quickly assumed a more conciliatory posture and began to weave his tale of Joyce’s valor, sprinkling on the magic dust of his infectious smile in full measure at the end.

Rich was suspicious but eked out a “Good job” for Joyce, in spite of the look on his face.

“One last request, Rich: we had planned a small party, and I’d like to invite Joyce as my guest as thanks for all she’s done tonight. Could I steal her away from you as soon as the concert ends?”

“Sure.” Rich said no more than this tensely delivered word, in a concerted attempt to keep from exploding. “Come on Joyce,” he said, walking back toward the arena.

She mouthed a silent “Thank you” to Robert, and he blew a kiss to her before racing for the door to the stage.

By the time Joyce made her way to the front of the venue, Robert was already on stage, grooving to the end of the song.

“Everyone still good out there?” he addressed the audience when the band stopped playing and received an appreciative roar in return.

“I’d like to thank you all for being on your best behavior tonight, so that my new friend–my bodyguard!–could have a good time.”

The band was used to Robert’s rambling messages for the audience but had to exchange glances as they realized this one must’ve had a double meaning that was tied to his disappearance.

A range of emotions went through Joyce’s mind, but she settled on equal parts annoyance at their interaction being shared, and satisfaction with having taken the risk. She would give him a lesson on manners later. _There is a later,_ she thought, excited that the night wasn’t over yet.

She smiled to herself, monitored the crowd, and enjoyed the show some more.


	2. Loose and Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce, the security guard leaves for the hotel with Robert, and their night together continues to heat up.

Joyce tried her best to get back to work, but it wasn’t easy, with temptation just yards away.

 _I’m so glad I brought a change of clothes tonight_ , she thought. She had planned for a night out with her best friend, Rhonda, but she’d have to call for a rain check. _Rhonda will understand, I’m sure._

Robert sang ferociously and danced with frenzied abandon. _He’s on fire_! The rest of the band picked up on his supercharged energy and delivered an electrifying second half of the concert. Again, the crowd was too captivated to cause mischief.

When the concert ended, Joyce said a quick, cordial goodbye for the evening to Rich, hoping to avoid another confrontation. She hurried to the locker room to set her wavy, shoulder-length hair loose again, remove her bra, and change into a black halter top, short denim shorts, platform sandals, large hoop earrings and an armful of skinny bracelets. She admired her outfit in the full-length locker room mirror. _I’m ready, and I’m feeling loose and easy now myself._ She grabbed her handbag, lit a cigarette, and headed toward the dressing room.

The hall had begun to fill with members of the band’s crew and groupies, with the latter category of hangers-on eyeing Joyce as she approached.

Their glares turned to smiles, though, as the band entered the hall. “This way, ladies,” Jimmy said to two of the girls, whom he recognized. They quickly flanked his side and he led them down the hall.

Bonzo and Jonesy approached, lost in boisterous conversation together, and headed for the dressing room.

Robert came into view last, holding court over a throng of journalists and girls, all of whom were laughing at his last uttering.

His smile softened when he saw Joyce. “My bodyguard is undercover now!” he cheered, taking an appreciative look at her in her street clothes.

“Need this?” she asked, extending her cigarette toward him, as he pulled away from the others.

“Not the cigarette, anyway.”

 _This man is too much!_ “So, is there a party tonight, or was that just a clever story for Rich?” Joyce asked.

“There is a party tonight, but I hadn’t intended to go, and now I’m even less inclined, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s OK with me.” We’re pretty good at entertaining each other, so I think it’ll work out just fine.

“A quiet night back in the room would be a nice change of pace. Well, maybe it won’t be quiet, exactly,” he said with a twinkle in his eye, “but there will be a better vibe for our festivities, I’m sure. Let me grab my bag, and we’ll head to the limo.”

He entered the dressing room with Joyce and headed toward his backpack.

“This is your ‘bodyguard,’ innit? Is she whisking you away?” Bonzo approached, assessing the situation.

“This is Joyce, one of the security guards. Joyce, this is the fabulous John Henry Bonham. And yes, we are leaving.” Robert slung the backpack over his shoulder.

Joyce greeted Bonzo, and he nodded his head to her and took a healthy swallow from the vodka bottle he was holding. “Keep an eye on him, love. He does tend to get into all sorts of trouble, left to his own devices. You do have a gun, yeah?” he asked, laughing at his mockery of his friend.

“A gun and handcuffs for work.”

Bonzo slapped Robert on the back. “I think you’ve met your match, mate. Don’t let me read about you in the papers tomorrow.”

Robert laughed and gave a hearty goodbye to the folks in the room. He led Joyce out of the arena and opened the door to the first in a line of limousines. “We’re more likely to travel separately these days,” he explained, noticing Joyce’s surprise with the waiting fleet.

“Our shift generally doesn’t end until well after the concerts are over, so I never see how everyone gets away from here. I’m really glad you were able to steal me away tonight.” For many reasons.

She entered the car, and Robert closed the door with both of them inside. “Back to the hotel, please,” he said to the driver.

“You look fantastic,” Robert said, caressing her long legs. “Did you have somewhere to go tonight?”

“I was supposed to go out with a friend later. I’ll need to call and cancel.” Feeling more comfortable with him now, she moved to sit on his lap and trailed a hand down the contour of his strong jawline.

“You can use the phone in the room, no problem.” He laced his hand in hers and kissed her gently.

“Thanks. So, the bodyguard bit, from the stage…”

“You didn’t want our adventure to be broadcast so loudly.”

“It was unexpected to hear you mention it, and it didn’t exactly line up with what you said to Rich. I don’t know how things normally go–”

“No extra surveillance for Mick or Roger, or anyone else, then?”  


A territorial streak? Interesting. “No. You were an exception, as far as bands coming through here go. I assure you, I’d pick you and your glorious body out of a front man lineup every time.”

He grinned broadly. “Such charm you have. I apologize for getting caught up in the moment. I’m known for being a bit chatty when talking to the audience.”

“Just don’t let it happen again, or I’ll handcuff you.”

“Mmm, handcuffed, by you… I think Bonzo was right about me meeting my match… Although that’s not exactly going to discourage me, darling.”

“Duly noted.” Joyce kissed him, running her fingers through his soft cloud of curls. He lowered the two of them onto the full length of the backseat and returned her kiss in a languid manner.

He guided his hands along the contours of her body, and she arched into his caress. “Your body is divine,” he murmured and started kissing her neck and fondling her breasts through her shirt.

I’m floating. This is just…

“And here’s the hotel,” the chauffeur said loudly, interrupting the fun.

***

Back in Robert’s room, Joyce called Rhonda without giving too many details but promising to explain later.

While Joyce was on the phone, Robert turned on the stereo, and the sounds of Bob Marley filled the air. After Joyce finished her call, Robert said, “Let’s change up the vibe from rock for a while, shall we?” He motioned for Joyce to join him, and she obliged. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her in close, and they began to kiss and sway to the island sounds of “Turn Your Lights Down Low.”

“This is new, right? Great choice, and you’re pretty smooth on your feet,“ Joyce observed.

“Sensual music, good company, and a desire to be close makes it easy.”

Joyce closed her eyes and melted into his embrace. _This is perfect. I will enjoy every second of time with him_.

“Help yourself to a drink while I hop in the shower,” he said when the song ended, “unless you’d like to join me? You’ve had a long, dirty night, too, my dear.”

“You would know.” She grinned and said, “I think I’ll take you up on that suggestion.”


	3. Loose and Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy shower scene between Robert and Joyce. A whole lotta love... ; )

“Wonderful.” Robert began to get undressed. The soft lighting in the hotel room put his silhouette on display: full chest, slim waist, and thick thighs. He was similarly able to appreciate the hourglass twists and turns of Joyce’s brown body as she prepared for the shower.

“I’m very curious to see how you keep all that hair so lovely,” she said, following him to the bathroom and debating whether to ask about a shower cap or take time on her hair as well.

“I’m going to take that off, too,” he deadpanned before breaking into laughter.

Joyce laughed with him. “I don’t know about you, but mine definitely takes a lot of time in the shower.”

“I’ve got nothing but time now, love, and nowhere to be until we fly out tomorrow. Besides, I’m willing to work together with you on anything you desire,” he said, backing up his flirtatious words with a soul-searing gaze.

_This man is trying to be the death of me…_

He stooped to turn on the water, and Joyce playfully slapped his ass. “Are you always this full of innuendo?”  
“Hmm. Not when I’m asleep, I suppose.” He grinned, entered the steamy shower, and then offered his hand to help Joyce in.

He closed his eyes and let the warm water deflate his hair, while a wave of relaxation spread across his face. “I needed this.” He slicked back his hair, opened his eyes and motioned for Joyce to come closer.

He held her as they let the warm water cascade over their embrace. “Thank you for understanding about the party,” he said, brushing his lips against hers.

“I understand needing a break after all the people and noise of the stadium,” Joyce shared, her head against his chest. “It’s overwhelming for me sometimes, having to be in that environment, with all those people, for several hours. But I can blend in again when I change out of my uniform. I couldn’t imagine having to be someone like you all the time.”

“I love connecting, but I do cherish my private time, too. I’ve been seeking it out a little more lately. The mood around the band is changing, and not for the better… But you are a welcome break. One could say, my dear bodyguard,“ he said, still tickled by that nickname, “that you are now guarding my spirits.”

He reached for a shampoo bottle. Joyce watched him gently massage in the sweet smelling liquid with his long, slender fingers, mesmerized by the satisfaction on his face.

“I’m honored to be a source of comfort for you in that way. And I have to thank you for giving me more excitement than I’ve had in a long time. When I’m not working, I’m normally going to college on my days off, studying, or saving more money for college, trying to make up for lost time. Tonight is a rare exception.”

"You are one busy lady,” he said, adding conditioner to his hair and then rinsing it out. “I think you deserve a break. I think this is where our bath time teamwork begins. Come here.”

Joyce faced Robert, and he poured some conditioner onto her hair, tenderly working it in, his large hands canvassing her head with sublime electricity.

She closed her eyes and let the sensation push every last thought out of her mind. Then she felt a gentle stream of water, guided by his hands, trickle over her head, followed by those hands making sure the product had washed away. _Exquisite_.

She opened her eyes moments later. “I think it’s time for you to get clean now,” she said, still intoxicated by his massage of her head.

“Of course. Anything you want,” he grinned. He handed her the soap, and she caressed the suds into his muscular arms and back, across his prominent chest and toned stomach, and over his full ass and powerful legs. He sighed contentedly as she stroked the suds onto his stiffening large cock. “Joyce, Joyce, with the magic hands.”

“To be continued,” he said, placing his hands on top of hers and pulling himself back from the brink. “Now, turn around.” Pressing his body into the back of hers, he trailed his soapy hands gently down her neck, shoulders and breasts, and she writhed against his body as he wordlessly trailed his hands lower, caring for every inch of her skin. I’ll never think of the shower the same after tonight.

They stepped under the shower to rinse and kissed some more, lusty, probing kisses that boiled their blood more than the deluge of water.

She added more conditioner to her hair.

“I’m not ready to leave this steamy room yet, are you?” He trailed a finger down her back.

“Mmm, you have convinced me to stay a little longer,” she said, shuddering from the blaze of sensual energy that flickered where he touched her.

He hungrily kissed her body while slowly groping her down its length. He lingered at her wet folds, one finger slowly feathering her lower lips. She squirmed against his hard body, wanting something more, but too enchanted to stop the feeling for one second.

He cranked up her arousal by fingering her inside. She closed her eyes and surrendered to his touch. “Mmm, right there,” she sighed as he kept up his motions. She writhed and rocked her hips as he continued to stroke her with his fingers. “Your hands are amazing.”

“How about a little more?” He worked faster as her breathing deepened and she cried out in pleasure.  
“Oh, Robert, I’m so close!” She moaned loudly as she neared the edge.

“Not yet, love.” He picked her up, leaned her against the shower wall, and entered her slowly while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. They gazed into each other’s eyes while enjoying the feeling of the molasses slow thrusting and the never-ending cascade of water.  
This is amazing. Joyce purred wordlessly while caressing his toned back and kissing him softly.

The tempo stayed slow, but they fucked more forcefully and devoured each other’s kisses with the same fervor, each of them feeling pleasure rise and multiply.

Soon after, Joyce floated into ecstasy on the waves of a delicious orgasm. “That was the best shower I’ve ever had,” she murmured, high from his dick.

While still holding Joyce, he exited the tub. “I’m not finished with you yet. Grab a towel,” he instructed, approaching the towel rack, and she complied.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He slowly teased the plush terrycloth across her body to dry her and drive her wild, and then he toweled himself down.

Tossing the towel on the floor, he crawled on top of her. He deftly parted her lips with his tongue before entering and exploring while she began to repeat the movements to tease his mouth. Then he proceeded to kiss down her body. Each peck of his lips was an electric jolt, and her anticipation only grew the lower he progressed.

When he reached her pulsating middle, he guided her legs a little wider before tasting her center with full, sweeping licks and quick darts of his tongue on her clit. She moaned her appreciation, taking in the sight of Robert face down between her legs, his damp hair spilling onto her thighs and snaking across her legs her with every movement of his head.

He slipped a finger into her wetness to stroke her while he continued to lick. His movements increased in speed and intensity, and she gripped the sheets as her easygoing moans gave way to frenzied cries. She arched her back as he continued on, lifting his head from time to time to bore into her eyes with a smug look of accomplishment, which only pushed her further over the edge.

The tension continued to build in her body. “Oh, Robert!” she cried, holding his damp head with both hands and greedily winding her hips into his face. She bucked and buzzed and trembled, until a powerful climax ripped through her body.

“Mmm…” she purred and smiled a bright smile as she melted into the bed. “Now, I must thank you for saving me with Rich tonight. Sit up, please.”

Taking her direction, he sat up on the bed.

Joyce kneeled in front of him, taking in the lines of his body: his arms, gently flexed as he propped himself up on the bed, his tapered torso, his athletic legs. And then she surveyed his large cock. Grasping him, she licked the length of his shaft before coming back up to tease his most sensitive skin. “Mmm,” he intoned, arching his back and sending his quickly drying hair swinging in the process.

She engulfed the large, dewy head of his sex in her mouth and began to work her way down the shaft, as much as she could handle. And then she worked her magic up and down with her mouth and hands, delighting in his writhing and moaning on the bed.

She kept going, increasing the speed and tightening her grip the slightest bit more. “You’re amazing, baby, but I need to be inside of you,” he said, weak with need.  
“Stay where you are.” Standing up, she began to lower herself onto his lap, facing away from him.

“Oh, this will work,” he whispered in her ear. The deeper he went, the more they both shuddered with pleasure. “Yesss,” he hissed. “Perfect.”

She worked her hips in a sexy circle while he fondled her full breasts and gently rolled her nipples in his fingers. He kissed the side of her neck, and with every stroke she lost her mind a little more. She leaned forward to send him deeper and picked up the pace. “Oh, damn, you feel so good!”

He gripped her hips firmly. “Mmm, so tight, so wet.” He thrusted harder, and his moans intensified.

“Robert, oh, baby, mmmmm, oh, I’m coming!” She arched her back and let the pleasure that reverberated through her body take her through the stratosphere again.

Then she climbed down and crawled back onto the bed. “Join me for more?”

“Gladly. I’m ready to take everything you have to give me, darling.” He smiled wickedly and prowled his way on top of her body, grasping one of her wrists and thrusting his aching cock inside of her. He grunted with satisfaction and grasped her other wrist.

She squeezed her legs around his body and tilted her pelvis, feeling impossibly full again from his thickness and length. Her breathing went shallow.

Their cries intertwined as they enjoyed each other, she rocked to her core with the depth and expanse of his swollen shaft, and he feeling enveloped tightly by her velvety wetness.

He kneeled a little taller and, following his lead, she placed her legs on his shoulders. He leaned forward and fucked her hard, but slow, as far down as his endowment could take him.

She cried out in delight.

He began to pump her with abandon, his breathing becoming ragged, his lightning bolt necklace swinging wildly, and his body, still warm from the shower, now also gleaming with sweat from his labor.

“Robert, your cock, I… Oh!” Her moans turned to satisfied screams as they kept going with their thrusting. The sensations were more intense than she had ever experienced. Her body stirred deep inside and pleasure rocketed up her spine, while a barrage of aftershocks went off in her head. She trembled as she completely lost control to an orgasm that rocked her from head to toe, and Robert tensed as her pleasure pushed his to the limit. He howled in ecstasy when he came inside of her with a series of rapid, stuttering thrusts.

“Fuck,” he said, followed by a long sigh of contentment as he lay on his back next to Joyce, his damp chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Yes, we did,” she said weakly, still trembling uncontrollably and stoned from their coupling.

He recovered first, moments later, and turned over to caress her, finding her still in a trance after her arousal had been spent. “Now that we’ve satisfied one kind of appetite, shall we take care of another?” he asked, kissing her tenderly and reaching across her for the room service menu.


	4. Loose and Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Joyce bond more, have more fun, and ultimately say goodbye.  
> Look for the story A New Start, which features their reunion in the 1990s!

“It’s two periods of 45 minutes each. The Beautiful Game, as it were. You call it soccer, and we call it football,” Robert said, taking a sip of cider and stealing a French fry from Joyce’s plate. He had been spinning tales of his native island, answering her questions and telling her about his favorite experiences there.

“What did I tell you about taking my fries?” she said, setting her cheeseburger down, scolding him and laughing at the same time.

“What’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is mine?” he replied, quickly eating the contested morsel before she could retaliate, flashing a dimpled grin and holding up his empty hands.

“You are such a troublemaker!” she squealed, pushing him in his chest.

“But you like it. You’ve been liking it since our stadium interlude.” He turned on a megawatt smile, grabbed her hands and went in for a kiss.

He let her hands go as their kiss, one with the relaxed pace of old lovers, continued. Her hands traveled to his hair, causing him to purr as she teased his scalp. He glided a hand up and down her back, and she arched into his touch.

And then he stole a handful of her fries with his free hand.

“You bastard!”

“You sapped my strength, woman! I’ve eaten everything of mine already. It’s only right.”

“Fine,” she said, grabbing and draining his near-empty cider bottle.

“Now, that’s not fair, love. These are shipped over just for me. It’s terribly hard to find my cider in America.”  
“Really? I just found one, and it was delicious.”

“This is where Bonzo was right about me meeting my match,” he grumbled.

Joyce laughed in return.

“So, off duty tomorrow, bodyguard of mine?” Robert asked, keeping up his nickname for her.

“I am. I’ll be home, studying.”

“Hmmm… You’re studying, I’m leaving… So every last minute counts then, yeah?”

“For us? I suppose so.” She pushed her plate over to him. “Maybe you do need this more than I do, if you’re going where I think you’re going,” she said, winking at him.

He started in on the remainder of her food. “I’m always headed there, love. It’s just a matter of which road I’m taking to get there, and how fast I’m driving for it.”  
“Now, that sounds like you, for sure… I can’t lie, I’m glad I went along for the ride tonight.”

“Ah, she’s a good rider,” he belted in his rawest, bluesy voice, an octave or two lower than his youthful rendition of the song. “Got a mortgage on my body, got a lien on my soul… She’s my brown skin sugarplum.”

Joyce smiled, used to his sexy banter by now, and quite pleased to hear a snippet of his singing on her behalf. The virile rasp of his current-day voice also made her body pulse with need. _I’m going to miss this, but the memories_ …

She stood up and retrieved another cider bottle from the mini-fridge, the last one. She flashed it to Robert, posing with it with the poise and camp of a 1950s product model. “Your last one. I guess I do have the magic touch for these.”

“And other things. Other larger matters?” he quipped while admiring her naked body, his attention momentarily divided between his desire for the cider and another chance for carnal play with her.

“This is true. Ones that must be addressed again tonight.” She smiled at his innuendo and, rather than give him the bottle, she snatched the bottle opener off his nightstand, opened the bottle, and helped herself to a bit of his prized possession. “Mmmmm. I get why you love these so much,” she taunted, tossing the bottle opener onto the nightstand again, where it made a loud, metallic thunk, savoring the drink as much as her tease of him.

Setting the food trays on the floor, Robert stood from the bed, quickly stepped to Joyce, and claimed the bottle. “That’s enough for you, love.” In a flash, the bottle was empty, drunk dry and cast aside with the rest of the bottles they had finished. “I’ve got something else in mind for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Come with me.” He took her hand and walked her outside, onto the balcony of the suite.

The balcony was unlit, and the unseasonable late spring night was cloudy, but Joyce felt uneasy about being exposed. _He’s probably done this a thousand times, but me_?

She felt a light breeze on her skin, quickly followed by the warmth of Robert draping his bare body around hers and holding her close, then littering her neck with delicate kisses. She soared inside from his embrace, and the bottles of cider that she had imbibed also encouraged the feelings of hesitation to dissipate into the soft edges of her consciousness. The romantic and risque undertones of the moment were registered by her body with her heartbeat quickening and wetness pooling inside of her.

They stood, silently watching the red and white lights of lines of cars coming and going on the busy New York street below. “I never get to see the city like this,”Joyce commented. What a fantastic view!”

“I love this view, too. The potential for adventure out there… Every city in every country that we visit calls to me. But the simple things, my health, the lives of those I love, they do call to me a little more loudly than they used to, you know? But then I think of the studio and the stage, and I wouldn’t trade those for anything…”

“I feel like I’m being pulled into so many different directions, too: my crazy job, paying my own way for college, class by class… But I don’t have a choice if I want to be a teacher. I’m hoping to meet someone and settle down soon, but juggling a family and a career…”

“I’m sure you’ll get everything you want and know how to handle it all. And I’m sure you’ll make a fine teacher. Fine mother, too, really, if you can soothe a spoiled brat like me!” He laughed heartily and kissed the top of her head.

Robert’s compliments added to the glow Joyce was already feeling from the cider and his touch. “Thanks. I think we’ll solve the riddle of growing up and turn out just fine.”

“I really hope you’re right, love…”

Their contemplative mood and the hum of city sounds were marred by loud music and raucous screams released into the night air a couple of floors below, through an opened balcony door. The sounds of glass breaking– bottles that had been launched off the balcony onto the sidewalk–quickly followed, and then the interruption concluded with maniacal laughter and the sound of the door violently sliding shut.

“That would be Bonzo and his gang of merry men and women… I’m starting to think Jonesy is on to something, staying in a different hotel…”

“What did you want to show me out here?” she asked to change the subject, turning to look at him and trail a finger down his arm.

“A good time, darlin’,” he said, smiling and recovering quickly from his reflective mood. He reined her body into his, uniting their energy again with a gentle hand in her hair and a meandering tongue in her mouth.

While they kissed, she skimmed her hands over the hard ridges and contours of his body and learned his sex was stiff again, pulsing periodically against her body, alive and insistent. He walked her over to the balcony rail and placed his hands on either side of her waist. She heeded his cue and prepared for his entry, her body ready, always ready for him on this night.

He took his time with her, gracefully submerging in her love. She cooed softly, accepting every slow motion inch over and over. And then he kept her guessing, interspersing leisurely, deep strokes with flurries of shallow ones.

By the sound of his loud moans, which were echoed by her softer ones, he was torturing himself as much as her with this approach. “How does it feel, love? Don’t be shy now. Let me know. Let the city know.”

He prompted the response he insisted upon with harder deep thrusts, ones that once again unlocked the primal part of her spirit. She inhaled sharply and wailed, her intense desire for resolution rapidly eclipsing her already weakened thoughts about decorum. “Oh, Robert, that’s perfect, oh!”

“Good girl.” He was pleased to witness her uninhibited response, her single-minded pursuit of release, coupled with how she fine-tuned the angle and pace of her motions to suit herself.

“Mmm, almost there, Robert!” she cried out moments later, and he, also feeling the sensations rise exponentially toward the end, sped up his efforts. They both climaxed while the city continued to bustle below them, even in the middle of the night.

“Bravo, Robert, but next time, get a fucking room!” Bonzo yelled from below before dissolving into uncontrollable laughter, having returned outside at some point while Robert and Joyce were preoccupied.

“There’s nothing wrong with my evening, mate. You worry about not killing anyone on the bloody sidewalk,” Robert responded evenly, more concerned for his friend than defensive. “I’ll see you in the morning, mate,” he said, gesturing for Joyce to go inside the suite, then locking the door to the balcony behind him.  
He turned out the lights and climbed into bed with her, spooning her and caressing her body. Though they wanted to talk, or more, to eke every moment of enjoyment out of the remaining hours, they both promptly trailed off to sleep.

***

Robert awakened to the sound of the shower, which stopped almost as soon as he had identified the noise. It occurred to him that Joyce needed to leave and tend to her studies. Without looking at the clock, he hoped she hadn’t overslept.

“He’s alive!” she teased, approaching him with a towel wrapped around her and a shower cap on her head this time.

“Don’t you sound like a right lovely bluebird. No wear and tear from last night, then? How long have you been up?

“Not too long. I’ve felt better, but the shower did help.”  
“Atta girl. I wish I could have had one last go in the shower with you, though… You’re leaving soon, I presume?”

“I’m afraid so,” she replied, pulling the shower cap off of her head.

“I’m being abandoned by my bodyguard,” he said, pouting. “Who will watch over me in San Diego?”

She smirked at him. “You and I both know that there will be hundreds of girls ready to fight each other to do that.”

“But none of them will be you. Girls who make me laugh, who will genuinely listen to me blather on about my Wolverhampton Wanderers, those are rare.”  
“I’m flattered. Really.”

“Did it work? Will you come along with me? And him?” he asked, sitting up and sliding the covers off of his body slowly, revealing his fully awake, full-mast cock.  
She sighed at the harsh reality of never seeing the tableau before her, his perfect golden body and his mind-altering manhood, ever again.

“As much as I’d really, really love to, I can’t afford to be away from my job and my classes for so long. But I can come along with you one last time this morning?” she said, dropping her towel and straddling him on the bed.

“I’ll take it,” he said, grinning and laying back down, arms outstretched. “All of it.”

***

Their walk down the hall to the elevator was silent. They were holding hands and closer than they had been during their brisk walk back to the stage area the night before, but both were trying to mentally prepare for the passionate camaraderie coming to an end.

In the suite, Robert wrote Joyce’s phone number in his address book to arrange for a reunion at the Philadelphia concert that summer, then hastily threw on a pair of jeans to walk her to the elevator. She intently studied him, committing his fluffy mane, naked torso, confident, leggy gait, and his large, bare feet to memory. _Damn. What an amazing night._

They stood at the elevator, staring at each other, neither wanting to push the button and summon the goodbye moment. “Make sure you lift some more spirits and keep studying for that degree, my bodyguard,” he said, finally pushing the elevator’s down button and kissing her.

“Keep wearing those sexy satin pants and singing your ass off,” she said when the ding of the elevator’s arrival sounded and she walked through the opened door.

They smiled at each other as the elevator door closed.


End file.
